Serenading
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: Series of one shots. Blaine serenading Kurt in all different places, with different love songs. (Disclaimer; I OWN NONE OF THESE SONGS OR THE SHOW, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED) Just a really random idea.
1. Yellow

I sighed contently, walking through times square at midnight, seeing all the bright lights before my very eyes, its all good. Without Blaine it was nothing. W'd been broken up a month now, I was still mourning. I wanted Blaine, I _needed_ Blaine.

I looked around, my eyes fixating on the huge billboard infront of me. I always dreamt about going to see broadway shows with Blaine, and our children. I dreamt about being happy. Now that was all over, i'd never meet another guy again. Well i'd never meet another guy like Blaine again. Granted, i'd been asked out by multiple people (girls and guys) over the previous month. I turned every single invite down, I couldn't move on. I _had _to get Blaine back.

I turned around, it had started getting cold and I wanted to get home. Me and Rachel would snuggle and watch a movie. All of a sudden, every single light in the whole area switched off. All the billboards, all the music, everything. I felt so alone. It was pitch black.

I began to panic, others were there, but I couldnt see them. It felt like one of those creepy horror movies, and someone was going to come and jump out at me any second. My mouth opened to scream out for help, but I was interrupted by music, coming from somewhere. I didnt exactly know where, I thought it was behind me. Once I rotated back around, all the lights came back on again. A million questions running through my head as the music continued to play; _What the hell happened there? Was that a powercut? Are powercuts even possible in New York? _

A puzzled look formed on my face as I noticed everyone was looking at me, I looked infront of me and my eyes grew wide. BLAINE.

I must of been dreaming, my adrenaline began pumping and I opened my mouth to speak again but this time, I was interrupted by Blaine's voice, his perfect voice. I always said his voice was my personal heaven. I was in complete and utter shock. I let him serenade me, unsure if this was a dream or not.

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do,**

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called "Yellow".**

This was better than Christmas! Blaine was back!_ My _Blaine! My BEAUTIFUL Blaine! He was here, serenading me with an amazing love song. In New York! In Times Square! At Midnight, I was sure i'd died and gone to Heaven.

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to have done,**

**And it was all "Yellow."**

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**You know, you know I love you so,**

**You know I love you so.**

**I swam across,**

**I jumped across for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do.**

**Cos you were all "Yellow",**

**I drew a line,**

**I drew a line for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do,**

**And it was all "Yellow."**

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**And you know,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

**It's true,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for, **

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine.**

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And all the things that you do.**

As soon as the song finished: I flung my arms around Blaine.

"_**I love you so much, never leave me again.**_"

Blaine snuggled into my shoulder, he was crying into my ridiculously expensive jacket, but for once; I didnt actually care.

"_I never ever will, i'm sorry, I was stupid for letting you go. I missed you like crazy. You're the love of my life, Kurt."_


	2. My Heart Will Go On

I should of known Blaine would of sung that song. I should of known. Its Blaine!

We watced Titanic the day before, I knew he'd sing that. As soon as Blaine walked in and whispered something in Mr Schue's ear, I knew he'd be singing.

"_**This is for my amazingly gorgeous and perfect boyfriend, Kurt**_"

I felt my cheeks go flaming red as everyone looked at me and the music started. Blaine gave one of his award-winning grins before opening his mouth to sing, the beautiful ballad.

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you, go on**

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you, go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold you**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

By the time the song had come to an end, I was in tears. How could I help it? I'm a gay teenager who might be a little in love with one .Dion. I ran up to the front of the room and flung my arms around him, i'd never been so in love with anyone than I was at that particular moment.

Once thing was for sure, me and Blaine were most defienetly Rose and Jack. Kate Winslet and Leonardo Di Caprio. Whoever played them before that (I only watch things from this current era, except Broadway, of course).

Anyway, we're soulmates.

End of story.

**AN;**

**just a reminder I own none of these songs. This is just a quick idea I had. I wont be updating now until friday cause im going away for 5 days with no Fanfiction access. Hope you like it so far! Brace yourselves for Thursday, THE BREAK UP. I wont be able to watch it till Friday or possibly even Saturday, so to my fellow gleeks, GOOD LUCK. **

**-Charlieee **


	3. Since you been gone

**A/N**

**Im BAAAAACK. Hello. So back to the story! I've changed it slightly by the way, I read an 'ipod shuffle' fic, where someone put their Ipod on shuffle and whatever song came on, they'd write a chapter on that song. So thats what I do now; not that it really affects you. I just thought you might want to know. I'm still upset from the break up. So im going to do -instead of a happy one- a rather sad one. Blaine is serenading Kurt, its in Blaine's POV. Picture Klaine have broken up, and Blaine is on his own singing like in the choir room, about Kurt and the break up. As much as I dont want to do this. (Klaine are my OTP by the way) so yeah, enjoy.**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day at McKinley. I grabbed my satchel and my belongings as quick as I possibly could, before escaping the crowded room and entering into the comfort of the all to familiar choir room. I was relieved to find out that I was completely alone. Not even the band or Brad the pianoist were in the room -which was rather strange, but I wasnt complaining-. I quickly moved over to the piano without hesitation, thoughts of Kurt running through my mind.

Sure me and Kurt had been broken up 2 months now. He had a new life in New York and he was clearly over me. I was still upset though, up until around 3 days ago. I was a moping wreck for a while, but then I just thought to myself;

"_Hey Blaine, lifes too short._"

That kind of changed my mind. Now, come to think of it, it might of been a blessing in disguise. Kurt was happy, I thought I was happy, everything was fine. I mean, its not like me and Kurt werent even on talking terms. We we're still -as you'd say- 'friends'. That wasn't the point though.

I pressed the first key on the piano, before moving both hands onto the keys and getting into full motion of the song. Shortly after, I began to sing;

**Here's the thing we started out friends, **

**It was cool but it was all pretend,**

**Yeah yeah,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

**You dedicated you took the time,**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine,**

**Yeah Yeah,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

**And all you'd ever hear me say,**

**Is how I pictured me with you,**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say.**

I began to put everything I had into the song as it built up to the everlasting chorus, memories of Kurt flooding through my mind and playing over and over like a bad record on repeat.

**But Since you Been Gone,**

**I can breathe for the first time,**

**I'm so moving on,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Thanks to you,**

**Now I get,**

**What I want,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

**How can I put it? You put me on,**

**I even fell for that stupid love song,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

**How come I'd never hear you say,**

**I just wanna be with you,**

**I guess you never felt that way.**

**But Since you Been Gone,**

**I can breathe for the first time,**

**I'm so moving on,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Thanks to you,**

**Now I get (I get) what I want,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

**You had your chance you blew it,**

**Out of sight, out of mind,**

**Shut your mouth I just can't take it,**

**Again and again and again and again.**

**Since you Been Gone,**

**I can breathe for the first time,**

**I'm so moving on,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you),**

**Now I get, I get what I want.**

**I can breathe for the first time,**

**I'm so moving on,**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Thanks to you (thanks to you),**

**Now I get (I get),**

**You should know (you should know),**

**That I get, I get what I want,**

**Since you Been Gone,**

**Since you Been Gone,**

**Since you Been Gone.**

As the song came to a close, I was out of breath. It was no wonder after the energy I put into singing that song. I felt so much better for it though, singing is the best way to get your anger or stress out you know?

I turned and saw the hall's empty, I was completely alone. Just as I grabbed my satchel from its standing position at my feet, I was sure I caught a glimpse of Kurt. His coiffed hair and his designer jacket. His heavenly smile and his gorgeous eyes. I had to look twice, but I was imagining. Of course I was imagining. Kurt was in New York, i'd probably never see him again. Unless it was at a glee reunion or something. Even then it'd be super awkward. It'd never be the same again.

Right at that second, for the first time since the dreaded day since we broke up, I just shrugged of the mourning I was feeling for Kurt. A smile bright enough to light up a whole Christmas tree forming on my face. I missed Kurt like crazy, but right then, I couldn't care less.

I just smiled from ear to ear, and left the -once alive- desolet choir room alone, for yet another long night.

**So uh, although that was the hardest one yet to write cause my KLAINE! It is probably my favourite. Most probably cause its in Blaine's POV and Blaine is my baby. Unless you didnt know Blaine and Rachel are my favourties. Ok, so hope you liked. Its amazing what you can accomplish at 2am isnt it?**


	4. Incase you didnt know

**This one is Blaine's POV again. Klaine are still broken up in this. Blaine is in mourning mode and he really misses Kurt.**

Never in a million years would I, Blaine Anderson, of thought that i'd be lonely on valentines day. Well, thats a lie. Since I met Kurt I never thought i'd be alone on valentines day. I thought we would spend our whole lives together. Clearly not.

So its Feburary 14th and everyone is lovey-dovey with their boy/girlfriends. Its not fair that i'm here alone. It's just not. There is only one way I can express the utter depression i'm feeling right now. Singing.

I walk to the choir room, I only have a 15 minute break so I gotta be quick. As the door closes behind me and I move my way over to the piano, I find it hard to keep it together.

I sit down at the piano and begin to play, shortly followed by singing, singing the song that was practically written for how i'm feeling right now;

**Maybe you're out tonight,**

**With somebody else by your side,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**You forgot about me, yeah.**

**I guess you're moving on,**

**You got sick of me like a song,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**That's playing on repeat.**

**While you're living the good life,**

**I feel a sharp knife,**

**Stabbing me straight through the heart.**

**You gotta know that I'm here all alone,**

**Wondering if you feel this low,**

**As I do without you oh oh oh oh.**

**In case you didn't know,**

**Since you left I've been miserable,**

**Why did you have to go oh oh?**

**So I dated other boys, yeah,**

**I tried everything in the world,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**To forget your face.**

**Why would anyone stick around?**

**When I can't help screaming out,**

**At the worst time,**

**Your name.**

**That's while you're living the good life,**

**I feel a sharp knife,**

**Stabbing me straight through the heart.**

**You gotta know that I'm here all alone,**

**Wondering if you feel this low,**

**As I do without you oh oh oh oh.**

**In case you didn't know,**

**Since you left I've been miserable,**

**Why did you have to go oh oh?**

**Can you hear me when I say,**

**I really want you,**

**I really need you,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**In case you didn't know.**

**I really want you,**

**I really need you,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**In case you didn't know.**

**Don't even know if you care,**

**That I'm waiting right here,**

**Unable to make one move.**

**Still waiting for you to call,**

**Banging my head against the wall,**

**I'm so hopeless without you.**

**I'm here all alone,**

**Wondering if you feel this low,**

**As I do without you oh oh oh oh.**

**In case you didn't know,**

**Since you left I've been miserable,**

**Why did you have to go oh oh?**

**Can you hear me when I say:**

**I really want you,**

**I really need you,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**In case you didn't know.**

**I really want you,**

**I really need you,**

**Oh oh oh oh,**

**In case you didn't know,**

**In case you didn't know,**

**In case you didn't know.**

As the song draws to a close I hear clapping coming from behind me, at the doorway. I hesitait to turn around because i'm scared its Kurt. Of course it's not Kurt. _Blaine stop being stupid. _I turn around and see Mr Schue standing there. As relieved as I am, I cant't help being a little upset.

"Good Blaine, very good."

He walks towards me and I just smile solemenly. As I look at him I picture Kurt's head on his body. Stupid, I know. I just love and miss him so much, I thought he'd _never say goodbye.._

**I dont own the songs ect ect. This awesome number belongs to Olly Murs!**


	5. This song is about you

**This time Blaine is actually singing to Kurt, like properly. Its still sad and they're still broken up. Its kind of Blaine's way of getting his anger and hurt all across in one go, its Blaine's POV.**

"I'd like to sing a song."

I feel myself move from the sitting position that i'm in between Mike and Brittany. We're at a reunion. Just the New DIrections. Old and new. Me and Kurt have been broken up a few months, and i'm past caring. I'm currently at the stage in the break up where I just hate Kurt and everything he does.

I sit down at the piano, all eyes on me. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. It was so awkward.

"Uh..". Before I could say much more, my fingers pressed down on the keys and began to play, music filling the room.

**This is my confession on,**

**Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down,**

**Saying things you never thought,**

**That were on my mind,**

**Let the truth pour out.**

**Cause I'm tired of the games,**

**I won't lie, no I'm not ok!**

**You were wrong, you're to blame,**

**Now the world knows your name:**

**So here you go,**

**You finally get a song about you on the radio,**

**Are you happy now that you broke me down?**

**Now I curse the day that I met you,**

**I hope you know this song is about you,**

**This was no mistake, yes I meant to,**

**I hope you know this song is about you, about you.**

**This song is about you, yeah, yeah!**

I look into Kurt's eyes as I sing, I can see the hurt flashing through them. It kills me. He hurt me, but I still cant stand to see him upset.

**Seems I'm feeling better now,**

**Like the weight I had's lifting off my chest,**

**Should have done this months ago,**

**If I knew back then it would feel like this.**

**'Cause you done all the games**

**I won't lie, no I'm not ok!**

**You were wrong, you're to blame,**

**Now the world knows your name!**

**So here you go,**

**You finally get a song about you on the radio,**

**Are you happy now that you broke me down?**

**Now I curse the day that I met you,**

**I hope you know this song is about you,**

**This was no mistake, yes I meant to,**

**I hope you know this song is about you!**

**When you hear this play,**

**I hope you feel the same way that I felt that day,**

**That you let me, yeah you left me!**

**This is my confession on,**

**Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down.**

**So here you go,**

**You finally get a song about you on the radio,**

**Are you happy now that you broke me down?**

**Now I curse the day that I met you,**

**I hope you know this song is about you,**

**This was no mistake, yes I meant to,**

**I hope you know this song is about you, about you,**

**About you, about you, about you!**

**This song is about you,**

**This song is about you, yeah!**

**This song is about you,**

**This song is about you.**

As the song comes to a close, I get a few minor claps, but everyone was too preoccupied with the serious eye contact Kurt and I were making. I grit my teeth and stand up, shaking my head.

I dont think Kurt will ever forgive me. Hell, i'll never forgive him. I hope he knows that now.

**Again I dont own the song, Olly Murs does. These fics are killing me to write! My KLAINE! **

**Tomorrows update i'll update more happy serenading chapters. Okay! Hope you enjoyed ok bye!**


	6. Barely breathing

** Teenage dream came on while I was ice skating today and I couldnt control my emotions and sigh. Anyway;**

**Scenario;**

**Kurt has been in New York for about 4 months since they graduated, Blaine is upset still and keeps imagining Kurt infront of his very eyes, so he sings in the auditorium to himself.**

**Song; **

**Barely breathing (I LOVED IT IN THE EPISODE)**

**Blaine's POV.**

I walked out of the classroom of the dull, dreary math lesson I had just sat through for the past hour and a half. Torture. I step into the busy halls of McKinley high and BAM; he's there again. Kurt.

Of course, he's not really there. I'm just imagining he's there. I'm used to it by now, i've been doing it since he left for New York 4 months ago with Rachel. I'm surprised Finn isnt the same, but then again he's in the army. Well, he was last time I checked. He's too busy.

I stepped into the cold, eerie auditorium and placed my satchel down onto the floor, before stepping up onto the stage and taking a deep intake of breath. I looked around and I saw him there again, sat right there, infront of me. I shook off the image as the music piped up, clearly the band knew enough about me and what I was feeling. They knew I wanted to sing. They got the song just right.

I smiled gratefully at them and open my mouth, all my emotions pouring out into the words;

**I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear**

**I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears**

**You really had me going, wishing on a star**

**But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far**

**I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn**

**Well, it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born**

**There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide**

**You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why, I say goodbye**

**'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air**

**I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care**

**And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day**

**But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price**

**The price that I would pay**

**Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?**

**I used to be so certain and I can't figure out**

**What is this attraction? I only feel the pain, there's nothing left**

**To reason and only you to blame, will it ever change?**

I imagined him multiple times during the first verses, I closed my eyes to concentrate on the words and emotion of the song as I belted out the chorus:

**'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air**

**I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care**

**And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day**

**But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price**

**The price that I would pay**

**I've come to find, I may never know**

**Your changing mind, is it friend or foe?**

**I rise above, or sink below with every time**

**You come and go, please don't come and go**

**'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air**

**I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging you care**

**And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day**

**But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price**

**The price that I would pay**

**I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear**

As the music came to an end, the band left. I stood there, motionless. I was staring at the top row in the auditorium. I could see him, but this time, it was real. He stood up and began walking towards me.

"_Blaine, that was perfect. As always._"


	7. Never say never

**Scenario;**

**Valentines day. Kurt's POV. They are at breadstix and Blaine gets up and sings to Kurt.**

**Song;**

**Never say never - the fray.**

I grinned over at Blaine, how much more perfect could one boy get? He was all mine too. I was the luckiest guy alive. He smiled back as he reached to his feet.

"_I'll be back in two seconds."_

"_**Where are you going?**_"

"_Just, two seconds._"

My heart rate increased rapidly, _was I boring him?_

A million thoughts ran through my head and I was so preoccupied I didnt even notice Blaine get up on stage until I heard his voice boom through the speakers.

"_This is for my wonderful and perfect boyfriend, Kurt._"

I snapped out of my trance and pushed my full attention to Blaine. _What the hell was he doing?_

I could feel my cheeks flush red as the music started and everyone was staring at me.

**Some things we don't talk about,**

**Rather do without,**

**And just hold the smile,**

**Falling in and out of love,**

**Ashamed and proud of,**

**Together all the while.**

**You can never say never,**

**While we don't know when,**

**But time and time again,**

**Younger now than we were before.**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go.**

**Picture, you're the queen of everything,**

**As far as the eye can see,**

**Under your command,**

**I will be your guardian,**

**When all is crumbling,**

**To steady your hand.**

**You can never say never,**

**While we don't know when,**

**Time, time, time again,**

**Younger now than we were before.**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go.**

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again,**

**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again,**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go,**

**Don't let me go..**

I was no longer embarrased and my cheeks were their normal peach colour (its the moisturiser). I stood up and moved over to Blaine.

"_**I'll never let you go.**_"

Everyone began clapping and I pressed a small, seductive kiss to his lips. Best valetines day, ever.

**So blergh, that wasnt as good. No action between the lyrics, and I shortened the 'Dont let me go's' too. Never mind. Siiiigh. I dont own this song.**


	8. I'll be

**Scenario;**

**Blaine and Kurt are married, its a glee reunion and Blaine sings to Kurt. Kurt is on broadway and on his way to becoming a huge star. This is Blaine's way of saying 'you're perfect and i'll always be here' I guess.**

**Song;**

**I'll be - Edwin McCain/Blake Jenner. (I dont own the song, I LOVE BLAKE FUCKING JENNER. HE'S PERFECT OK AND RYDER WILL BE PERFECT)**

**Blaines POV.**

I smiled over at Kurt from across the room, my eyes glancing down at the wedding ring on my hand. I was so happy right now, I wanted to show the world. Well, the glee club at least. I stood up and walked to the front of the room, where I gained the attention of almost everyone in the room. Except Rachel, but even she stopped talking when she heard the room go silent and saw Finn alongside everyone draw their attention to me.

"_Well, i'm gonna sing. Its been a while since I sang, but this is for Kurt. I love you, you're the love of my life. I'm always here, through the ups and downs of your career. No matter what goes wrong, or what goes right, you'll always have something, well someone to fall back on. Me. I love you so much and thank you for completing my life._"

I couldn't help but get a little emotional as I spoke, a few tears formed in my eyes as everyone clapped and the music started:

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,**

**Stop me and steal my breath.**

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky,**

**Never revealing their depth.**

**Tell me that we belong together,**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,**

**I'll hang from your lips,**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed.**

**You're my survival, you're my living proof.**

**My love is alive and not dead.**

**Tell me that we belong together.**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,**

**I'll hang from your lips,**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide,**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.**

**I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**The greatest fan of your life.**

**...greatest fan of your life.**

As the song came to a close, Kurt ran into my arms.

"_**I love you so much Blaine, I love you, I love you, I love you.**_"

"_I love you too Kurt, I love you too."_

**Again, not as good. A bit crap. But I just love the song. I think glee should actually cover it. Its amazing. Blake Jenner is amazing. Klaine are amazing. That is all.**


	9. Make you feel my love

Scenario; Klaine at a karoke bar in New York and Blaine sings to Kurt. (Similar to the scene in the-break-up)

Song; Make you feel my love-Adele.

Blaine's POV.

I take a sharp intake of breath and clamber to my feet.

"_**I want to sing a song**_"

I see Kurt smile softly and nod encouragingly out of the corner of my eye as I make my way to the front of the room and take a seat at the piano.

"_**Uh, this is for my amazing boyfriend, Kurt.**_"

Everyone starts clapping and Kurt smiles, that soft smile I know all too well. I begin to play the song, reciting the words over and over in my head as I gulp and start to sing;

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**

**And the whole world is on your case,**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love.**

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love.**

I properly get into the music, putting every ounce of emotion I have into singing it. Adjusting myself in my seat. This had to be perfect. After all, it was_ goodbye._

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**

**But I would never do you wrong.**

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue.**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love.**

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret.**

**Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love.**

When the song finishes, im crying. Kurt is almost crying and that just breaks my heart even more. I stand up and Kurt does also.

"_Blaine?_"

You can see the hurt in his eyes, I cant take it. A few tears roll down my cheeks and I let out a muffled sob.

"_**I'm sorry**_"

And with that, I run out, into the cold, crisp, fresh New York air.


End file.
